Déchéance
by Syriel
Summary: Londres, XIXe siècle. Il est si facile de perdre son innocence, de se soumettre aux volontés d'un père, de piétiner ses rêves et d'étouffer sous les remords... Jusqu'où devraisje allez pour qu'il me regarde? Attention, yaoi et larmes slash ds le chap 3
1. Scène 1

**Bonjour!** Ou plutôt bonsoir... c'est drôle, mais je poste presque exclusivement la nuit. À croire que je suis définitivement devenue une créature nocture, se repaissant de café et de chocolat en tappant sur son clavier comme une fanatique. Ahêm... ne prêtez pas trop attention à toutes les idioties qui vont suivre (je suppose qu'il y en aura pas mal): il est tard, je suis crevée... ça fait des circonstances atténuantes, non?

Alors... après avoir exploré les sphères de la fanfiction potterienne, tolkienesque (ça existe, ça?!) et vampirique, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic! (oui, encore une... alors que je devrais finir les anciennes, je sais... ) Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques semaines, j'ai acheté le dernier volume de _God Child_, série génialissime de Kaori Yuki (que j'admire... ). Et oui, le dernier numéro, celui qui clôt les aventures du mystérieux Comte des Poisons. Je n'ai pas été déçue, mais plutôt triste. Triste à pleurer... (ben quoi?! tous les personnages que je vénérais sont morts tragiquement... y reste plus que le grand benet d'Oscar et sa chère Mary... tu parles d'une fin!)

Pour chasser la mélancolie (et la folie meurtrière) qui menaçait de m'emporter, je me suis mise à écrire... Et le résultat, le voici. Une petite historiette en la mineur, à la fois triste et pathétique, sur un personnage que j'aimais tout particulièrement... Mais chuuuut... je ne vous en dirais pas plus: ce ne serait pas du jeu. À vous de découvrir de qui il s'agit! Un jeu d'enfant pour vous, j'en suis sûre...

J'espère que ce petit récit vous plaira... **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**° DÉCHÉANCE °**

****

**Scène I :**

_Une déchéance... oui, c'était bien cela. Une sorte de descente aux Enfers, commencée il y a bien longtemps. _

_Dire que je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher tout cela... rien. __Je n'étais qu'un gamin et je l'aimais. _

_Il tenait mon cœur entre ses mains ; il l'a broyé sans pitié. _

_Je ne pouvais pas le trahir..._

Des pas dans le couloir désert. Je me retourne... ce n'est que toi. En me voyant, tu t'es arrêté. Un soupir m'échappe : soulagement ou peine ? Un instant j'avais cru... J'aurais voulu que ce soit lui. Qu'il vienne me trouver, me parler. Me réconforter, peut-être. Mais mes rêves sont vains : chimères idiotes, illusions absurdes, elles me bercent chaque soir, avant de m'abandonner à un sommeil amer.

Ma souffrance lui est étrangère ; il n'y attache aucune importance. Et toi ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, et pourtant ton regard pèse sur ma nuque, comme si tu savais. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié : à quoi me servirait-elle ? Je ne veux que son amour, et jamais il ne me l'accordera.

Je te croise en essayant de ne pas te frôler. Je ne veux pas lever les yeux, car je devrais affronter tes reproches. Tu sais que je ne le quitterai jamais : pourquoi m'implorer, alors ? C'est un sacrifice impossible que tu me demandes. N'insiste pas, s'il te plait : tes prières ne parviendront qu'à me détruire. Visiblement, ta mission a été vite accomplie ; je ne m'attendais pas à te voir rentrer si tôt. Lorsque je te dépasse, je ne me retourne pas, et, d'une voix blanche :

- Il faudra... que tu viennes me faire ton rapport. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de peine avec...

Je m'arrête. Comme il est dur de résister ! Je voudrais faire volte-face et courir vers toi. Pleurer mon chagrin contre ton cœur, cracher ma rancœur, vomir ma solitude... Tu me prendrais dans tes bras et pendant un instant, je pourrais imaginer que c'est lui qui me berce. Je poserais ma tête sur ton épaule et tu caresserais doucement mes cheveux...

Laisse-moi déverser le poison de ma peine dans le calice de ton âme.

Mais je me retiens : je ne peux pas ; nous n'avons pas le droit. Mon cœur n'est enchaîné qu'à une seule potence et c'est sous le couperet de son indifférence que je périrais. Sa guillotine méprisante achèvera de m'ôter toute envie de vivre.

Je te sens incliner la tête, sans vraiment te voir. Malgré la hiérarchie sévère qui nous sépare, nous nous connaissons bien. Je t'ai livré mes secrets, bien plus que je n'aurais dû, et tu as su en prendre soin. Ce qu'il n'a jamais fait...

Enfin tu murmures :

- Non, il n'y a pas eu de difficulté. Je vous retrouverais dans vos appartements.

C'est à mon tour de hocher la tête. Je déglutis, la gorge serrée.

- Bien. Je t'y attendrai.

Et je pars, sans te regarder.

Parce que si je le faisais, ce serait le trahir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu ne devrais pas accorder autant d'importance à une simple carte...

Il fait jouer entre ses doigts un verre de vin. Le cristal divise la lumière des chandelles ; le liquide rubis danse joliment. Comme du sang... Dans un éclair, des visions macabres m'assaillent : cadavres, entrailles, blessures... Et au milieu du massacre sanglant, les yeux tant convoités ; les yeux au regard maudit...

Je lui jette un coup d'œil de biais. Assis dans un fauteuil, chemise de soie blanche, gilet de brocard vert sombre, bottes cirées... Exemple parfait du gentleman. Racé, maniéré, puissant et... riche. Ses pupilles grises luisent d'un éclat méprisant ; un sourire amusé s'accroche à ses lèvres. Il savoure son bordeaux, à petites gorgées. Il me fait horreur.

- J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais.

Dos à lui, je m'adosse au bureau. Par la fenêtre, les lumières de Londres étincellent. Une myriade d'étoiles vacillant dans le smog de la Tamise. Au loin, Big Ben sonne. Onze heures. En soupirant, je réponds d'un ton absent :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

Un rire ; je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas sortir immédiatement de la pièce. Ses yeux pèsent sur moi, me caressent du regard.

- Oh... ne fais donc pas l'innocent...

Froissement de tissu ; il est derrière moi, une main posée sur la mienne. Son souffle frissonne à mon oreille. Pour ne pas m'enfuir, je me fais violence. Me dérober ne servira à rien.

- J'ai vu la peine dans tes yeux quand tu le regardais, et je sais qu'il la comprend.

Son murmure est un serpent. J'essaie de le repousser, mais il se glisse en moi, sournoisement. Sa main droite remonte le long de mon bras ; la gauche me caresse la joue. Je frissonne. Curieux de voir comme une chose si répugnante peut être à la fois si agréable... Ses lèvres dansent contre mon cou. Je me contrains à fixer la Tamise, droit devant moi.

- Si le CardMaster l'apprenait... Il n'est pas bon, tu sais, d'entretenir de telles relations avec son subordonné...

- Je ne...

Ma voix tremble. Moi aussi. Je fais brusquement volte-face. Il recule.

- Je n'entretiens aucune relation avec... avec lui.

Il a un sourire satisfait, comme si mon hésitation confirmait ses dires. La haine palpite en moi. Dans ma poche, le scalpel attend avidement : il a soif de sang... Il faut que je me ressaisisse, ou tout ça finira mal. Le ton plus assuré, je le défie du regard en remontant d'un doigt mes lunettes :

- Cassian n'est qu'une simple carte et je n'ai aucune relation avec lui. De plus, le CardMaster sait qu'il peut compter sur mon entière fidélité.

Mon cœur se serre à ces mots : est-ce bien vrai... ?

Je traverse la pièce. Ma respiration se calme peu à peu, malgré son air sarcastique.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... où donc avais-je la tête ? Chacun sait que tu es dévoué corps et âme à Delilah et à son maître. Après tout, n'es-tu pas son fils _adoptif _?

L'accentuation du dernier mot ne m'a pas échappé : il fait vibrer la corde sensible. À nouveau, ce même pincement au cœur. Abandon, détresse, solitude, haine. Cet homme me connaît plus que ce que je pensais...

Il ne s'arrête pas là :

- Mais tout de même... ne souhaiterais-tu pas qu'il t'accorde un peu plus d'attention ? Tes efforts sont... exceptionnels, je dois le reconnaître. Tu as fais bien plus pour l'organisation que bien des Arcanes Majeurs. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi...

Haussement d'épaules :

- Hélas, nous savons tout deux que je n'ai pas –ou peu- mon mot à dire. Le CardMaster aime décider seul et il nous sait gré de ne pas contester ses ordres. Mais il pourrait au moins t'accorder ce que tu souhaites...

Immobile devant la porte, je ne réponds rien. Rester impassible, surtout, ne rien dire... Mes mains tremblent toutes seules. Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai ; je ne peux pas le nier. J'aimerais tellement que... La tête me tourne, je ne l'entends même pas s'approcher. Il m'ouvre la porte en souriant. Le tigre fixant la biche... Une main posée sur mon épaule et :

- Il n'est pas bon de courir après des chimères. Moi... je peux t'offrir ce que tu souhaites... et ce sera bien réel.

Aucune réponse : les mots sont collés sur ma langue. C'est tout juste si j'arrive à lever la tête et à croiser son regard brûlant. Il se penche vers moi, son souffle sur mes lèvres :

- Pense-y. Qu'a-t-il jamais fait pour toi... ?

Je secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je... je...

Une caresse sur ma joue ; sa bouche si proche... Un instant, j'hésite. J'aimerais... j'ai tant besoin de chaleur, tant besoin...

- Réfléchis. Il se peut que tu viennes me trouver bien plus vite que tu ne le crois...

Une autre caresse me fait frissonner. Ses doigts me brûlent et me glacent en même temps. Horreur et adoration. Cet homme est un serpent, et il m'hypnotise. Je le désire autant que je le hais.

Soudain, je sursaute. Pensées absurdes, trahison. Je fais volte-face et m'enfuis le long du couloir. Mes pas résonnent sur les dalles de marbre, et je ne vois pas son sourire carnassier qui disparaît dans l'ombre...

* * *

**Alors...?**Ce début vous a-t-il plu? Je suppose que vous savez maintenant qui est le héros de cette histoire... Un petit mot, un commentaire? Laissez-moi vos impressions... le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt...

En attendant... **bonne nuit à tous et toutes... !**


	2. Scène 2

**Bonsoir! **Encore moi, je sais... je m'ennuie, seule le soir, avec pour unique compagnie la Lune. Alors, je poste à nouveau! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Je suppose que vous avez tous deviné qui est le narrateur de cette fic... non?

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Merci à **Morgane** pour sa review! Puisque tu étais la première à me laisser un pitit mot... ce chapitre est pour toi! C'est très gentil d'apprécier à ce point mon travail. Quand j'écris, j'essaie vraiment de me mettre dans l'atmosphère du manga: je me gave de thé anglais, je fume la pipe (sans sous-entendus! lol) et je collectionne des poisons. Ah! Sans oublier que je porte une petite croix noire autour du cou... J'essaie de coller le plus possible aux dessins... j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal réussi! Comment ça, tu n'as pas réussi à deviner?! Bon, je peux te donner un indice: le narrateur est Jezabel, bien évidemment. (facile, facile...) Quant à être amoureux de Cassian et coucher avec Cassandra... je te laisse juger par toi-même en découvrant la suite! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**Scène II :**

_Je haïssais cet homme. Mon père... je le détestais autant que je l'aimais. J'étais pathétique, je le savais, pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rechercher son approbation. Je me faisais remarquer... juste pour qu'il m'accorde un regard, une remarque... un coup de fouet. _

_Ses ordres étaient ma Bible ; ses phrases, ma religion. Le suicide ? J'y ai souvent pensé ; un moyen de lui échapper, d'en finir avec cette vie abjecte que je ne méritais pas. Mais se supprimer demande un certain courage... et je n'en ai jamais eu. _

- Maman... maman... il faut que tu m'aides... je t'en supplie...

Le petit secrétaire de bois sombre et ouvert. J'ai jeté la clef au sol avant de tomber à genoux. Dans mes bras, le bocal de verre est froid. Je le sers contre mon cœur ; mon souffle forme une buée d'argent sur la vitre. Dans le formol, le cœur flotte, en suspension. On dirait presque qu'il palpite encore.

- Aide-moi... je ne tiendrais plus longtemps... je n'en peux plus...

Les larmes s'égrainent ; elles s'écrasent sur le verre. Le bocal contre moi, le scalpel dans une main...

- Maman... pourquoi m'as-tu condamné à cette vie... ?

La lame dérape sur ma manche. Elle entaille le tissu. De la coupure superficielle s'écoule un filet de sang. Rouge... comme son cœur. Je soulève un instant le couvercle et aspire à pleins poumons les vapeurs âcres. J'aime cette odeur à la fois forte et volatile. D'un doigt, j'effleure le liquide ; l'organe s'y promène silencieusement. Les épaules tremblantes, je ravale mes sanglots et referme le bocal. Tout ça ne sert à rien. Je suis...

- Pathétique. Tu es pathétique, Jezabel.

Je sursaute et me retourne. Il est là... je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. Je frissonne et me relève, serrant toujours le récipient contre moi.

- Père...

Il agite la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche. Je me tais, honteux. Un nuage de fumée s'envole de sa pipe ; la monture d'écailles de ses lunettes brille sous l'éclairage. Il n'adresse qu'un regard de mépris à mes larmes ; ses yeux glissent sur ma blessure et le scalpel taché de sang.

- Et ridicule. Range-moi ça. Tout de suite.

En tremblant, je m'exécute.

Il déambule dans la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. De temps un temps, il me jette un coup d'œil. Je ne dis rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me jeter à ses pieds et le supplier ? Pourquoi ne pas hurler ? Peut-être me porterait-il alors un peu d'attention... ? Les paroles du serpent me reviennent en mémoire. _Qu'a-t-il jamais fait pour toi... ?_ Rien, il n'a rien fait. Il m'a volé ma vie, mon enfance... tout ce que j'aimais. Oui, je suis ridicule, il a raison. La seule chose que je sais faire, c'est m'apitoyer sur mon sort en pleurant.

- J'ai entendu dire que Cassandra t'avait fait mander... ?

Voix froide, cœur de pierre. J'acquiesce.

- Que voulait-il ?

Frissons. Que répondre ? Ses propositions, ses sous-entendus, le désir haineux qui m'a broyé le cœur... ? Je ne peux pas lui avouer...

- Et bien... il...

Les mots me manquent ; je n'ai jamais su mentir. Encore moins à lui. Il se penche vers moi et me saisit durement le menton. Ses yeux me vrillent ; je tremble à ce contact. La peau de sa main est si douce...

- Prends garde, Jezabel... Si tu me trahi, je le saurais...

Elan d'indignation :

- Père, je...

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. Un sourire mauvais étire les siennes :

- Je ne connais que trop bien l'attirance de Cassandra pour les belles créatures...

Je détourne la tête : je ne veux pas qu'il lise dans mes yeux l'élan de désir malsain que m'a inspiré cet homme. Un murmure à mon oreille :

- ... et je crois qu'il te trouve à son goût.

Il se recule et me fixe d'un œil appréciateur :

- Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir... ?

Je sursaute : c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il m'adresse un semblant de compliment. Tombant à genoux, je saisis sa main. Avec déférence, j'embrasse la peau douce.

- Père... je vous jure... je n'aime que vous... je...

Avec un sourire indulgent, il me relève et me prend dans ses bras. J'en ai le souffle coupé. D'un baiser, il effleure mon front.

- Je sais, Jezabel, je sais. Tu es un bon garçon.

Sourire étrange.

- C'est pourquoi tu te plieras aux volontés de Cassandra.

Mon cœur se glace ; je me crispe dans ses bras.

- P... pardon... ?

- Tu m'as bien compris, poursuit-il en caressant ma joue. À partir de maintenant, tu feras tout ce qu'il t'ordonnera...

- Mais...

Haussement de sourcils :

- Contesterais-tu mes ordres... ?

Je pique un fard, le corps tremblant :

- Non... non, je...

Nouveau regard insistant :

- Très bien. Je ferais comme vous l'ordonnez.

Il me lâche et s'éloigne un peu. Je détourne la tête, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Pourquoi... ? Mon amour ne lui suffit pas qu'il veuille aussi se délecter de ma souffrance ? Je n'ose pas penser à Cassandra. _Il se peut que tu viennes me trouver bien plus vite que tu ne le crois..._ Il savait, c'est certain. La porte grince ; je relève les yeux. Avant de sortir, il m'adresse un autre regard redoutable :

- Ah oui... la Carte qui te sert...

En l'entendant, mon cœur s'emballe.

- Ne me force pas à l'éliminer.

Il sait... il sait... Mon corps se glace ; un cri m'échappe :

- Père !

Il ne répond pas, et referme la porte. Je m'effondre au sol...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Explosions bleues et jaunes... ribambelles de verts... la tête qui tourne... envie de vomir... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Des nuages rouges devant mes yeux... gorge sèche... Goût de sang... les vertiges m'emprisonnent... Laissez-moi... Une chose froide sur mon front... humide... De l'eau ? Qui est là ? Toi... ?

- Doctor... ?

Tu as l'air inquiet... pourquoi ? Ah, je me souviens... des caravanes d'orange qui me brouillent la vue... J'étais seul dans ma chambre... tu devais venir... pour ton rapport... À minuit, toujours rien. Où étais-tu... ? Mon père m'avait laissé seul... Cassandra tournait dans ma tête... lui obéir... mon Dieu... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? J'avais besoin de toi...

- Doctor, vous m'entendez... ?

Oui, bien sûr que je t'entends. Te répondre, ça, c'est autre chose. Pas envie... envie de rien, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Les couleurs tournent et se mélangent : on dirait un ballet éphémère. Un lit, je suis dans un lit... baldaquin... Ma chambre ? Que s'est-il passé, après ?

- Vous avez pris une dose massive de morphine...

Ah oui... la morphine... merci de me rafraichir la mémoire. Rien de tel pour oublier la douleur. J'en avais besoin... un flacon entier... et avant... une pipe d'opium. J'ai toujours aimé l'opium... et l'absinthe... la drogue des fous... Et je t'ai attendu.

- Vous vous êtes évanoui...

Oui, ça, je m'en souviens... Tu me secoues ; mon corps inerte retombe sur le matelas. Mais... tu pleures ? Je t'entends sangloter. Pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est ce que je voulais, non ? Mourir... Tu le savais... alors laisse-moi partir...

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, stupide gamin ?

Non, ne crie pas... je ne veux pas de ta rage... s'il te plait... Un coup... tu me gifle... une fois, deux fois... C'est comme ça que tu espères me faire revenir ? Pauvre ami, tu te fais des illusions. Il est des chemins où l'esprit ne peut s'aventurer que seul... La douleur ne m'atteint même plus... juste des explosions électriques, là, dans le fond de mon cerveau. Encore une gifle... Tu t'adosses au matelas. Je sens ton souffle... ton souffle dans mon cou... tu pleures encore ?

- Jezabel...

On dirait une prière... quoi ? Tu m'aimes assez pour me supplier... ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu tant à me ramener à la vie, alors que je n'en ai plus la force ?

- Cela suffit, Cassian.

Une autre voix... Père... ? Non, quelqu'un d'autre. Un effluve d'eau de Cologne me parvient. Cassandra. Les vagues devant mes yeux virent à l'écarlate. On te redresse de force ; je ne sens plus ta chaleur. Ne me laisse pas ! Une autre main se pose sur ma joue, et caresse lentement mes lèvres. Envie de vomir...

- Tu peux disposer.

Quoi ?! Non... ne me laisse pas...

- Mais... il a besoin de moi !

Rire méprisant :

- Tu connais les ordres du CardMaster. Allez, file.

La main s'attarde sur ma gorge dénudée, écarte un peu les pans de soie du kimono. Je peux presque voir ton regard étincelant de rage, et puis une porte se referme en claquant. Tu es parti..

* * *

**Fin de cette scène!** Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que c'était à votre goût... Plusieurs questions pour continuer: qu'arrivera-t-il donc à Jezabel? Se soumettra-t-il à son père en obéissant à Cassandra? Et Cassian? Qu'en pense-t-il...? Je vous laisse méditer...

**À bientôt et faites de beaux rêves...**


	3. Scène 3

**Bonsoir! **Et oui, me revoilà! Pas en très grande forme, c'est vrai, mais fidèle au poste, comme toujours! Non, mais je suis naze... les vacances viennent de prendre fin et hop! Retour à l'école! Ce lundi était d'un ennui mortel... beurk! (je maudis celui qui a inventé les cours de géo... XX) Mais bon... on est pas ici pour parler des mes petits problems... ce ne serait intéressant ni pour vous, ni pour moi... lol

Parlons... de cette fic. Mmmh. Une scène intéressante que voilà. TRÈS intéressante. (grand sourire sadic et carnassier) Au programme? Et bien... maintenant que Cassian a été littéralement... mis à la porte, Cassandra a tout le loisir d'agir et de torturer ce pauvre Jezabel. Ce qui, en danddy affreusement pervers, il ferra. (ben quoi?! Faut bien rester fidèle à sa réputation, non?!) Je dois dire que je plains assez ce pauvre Doctor... (pleure pas, ptit... j'te ramènerais une sucette si t'es sage... et te mouche pas dans l'oreiller, ça fait mauvais genre! mdr) Dire qu'en plus d'un père froid et insensible, il doit encore supporter un "maître" aussi pervers que fou. Et bien oui, car maintenant, Jezabel doit se soumettre aux ordres de Cassandra... La hiérarchie est impacable, au sein de Delilah... (niark, niark, niark... )

J'espère juste que vous ne serrez pas choqués (ou outrés, ou totalement en pétard, ou prêts à flinguer l'auteure) si vous trouvez cette scène trop... comment dire... tordue? Enfin bref; c'est pô de ma fôteuh, moi, je fais que tapper ce que me dicte mon cerveau malade. (d'ailleurs, je vais m'arrêter là, ou j'en ai encore pour un sacré moment... lol)

Alors... **bonne lecture** **à vous** et attention: ce chapitre est **INTERDIT** aux enfants! Je vous aurais prévenus...

**Réponses aux reviews: **

GagyLC: naoooooon! Pourquoi t'as tué Cassandra?! Mais... mais... mais... mais c'est pas possible! Comment je vais faire, moi?! Et en plus, t'as mis du sang plein le tapis (beurk)... range moi ce katana! lol Non, sans rire... j'espère que tu arriveras à le supporter dans ce chapitre, parce qu'il y est encore pire... et c'est le pauvre Jezabel qui va payer... niark! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture de la suite! Si tu touches à un cheveux d'Alexis... grrrrrr... Bisoux!

Morgane: salut, toi! Et merchi pour ta review! (sourire blancheur genre Colgate-lave-votre-émail-et-le-rend-plus-blanc-que-blanc... lol) Alors comme ça, tu guettes mes chapitres? Je suis flattée... Pour le commentaire, c'était rien du tout: ça m'a fait plaisir de te répondre! La tristesse de Jezabel... moi non plus je n'irais pas tremper mon doigt dans le formol (quoique j'adore l'odeur du formol et que les organes ne m'ont jamais spécialement répugnée... mais non rassure-toi: je ne suis pas TOTALEMENT tarrée... hihihi! ); mais je voulais décrire quelque chose... d'à la fois incotrôlable et pathétique. Car si on réfléchit bien, Doctor est un victime innocente: il n'a jamais voulu ces morts. Il a beau détester l'Humanité... tout cela est l'oeuvre de son "père" (pour peu que l'on puisse encore donner ce titre à Alexis après tout ce qu'il a fait). Je suis très flattée que tu estimes que ma fic trouverais bien sa place dans l'oeuvre de Kaori Yuki... je devrais peut-être lui écrire pour lui demander? Mais je parle pas trop le japonais... XX J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que tu n'auras pas trop envie d'étriper "cette horreur de Cassandra", comme tu dis... Etonnemment, c'est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup... sais pas pourquoi. À bientôt!

**Dédicace spéciale **à mes deux revieweurs-qui-sont-les-seuls-mais-c'est-pas-important (lol) et à une très grande amie qui m'a fait découvrir les envoûtantes aventures du Comte des Poisons... (si tu lis ça, je pense que tu t'es reconnue...)

* * *

**Scène III :**

_Cassadra... un monstre. Un corps brûlant, un cœur de glace... et un appétit insatiable. Être son jouet était à la fois enivrant et redoutable. Sous sa domination, je suppliais, je tremblais... La jouissance n'avait pas de limites... tout comme le dégoût. _

_Aujourd'hui encore, je frémis en me rappelant cela..._

- Je sais que tu m'entends...

Il s'assied à mes côtés, sur le rebord du matelas, une main toujours posée sur mon torse. Douloureusement, j'ouvre les paupières. Un sourire éclot sur ses lèvres.

- Que... que voulez-vous... ?

Ma voix est rauque ; dans ma tête explose une inévitable migraine. Il joue négligemment avec le rebord de mon kimono, sans répondre. Enfin :

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

J'éclate de rire. Un rire aigrelet, comme celui d'un vieillard.

- Je suis sûr que vous le savez... mais je ne vous le dirais pas.

Il hausse un sourcil, amusé :

- Je vois. Seul Cassian a le droit de savoir, pas vrai ?

Je serre les dents. Qu'il ose répéter cela, et je...

Brusquement, il fond sur moi, me saisissant à la gorge. Son visage est si proche... ses yeux gris me transpercent :

- Et... si je te l'ordonne... ?

- Je ne vous obéirais pas.

L'étau se resserre. Il susurre à mon oreille :

- Au risque de déplaire à ton cher père... ?

Je détourne la tête. Il a gagné, je lui obéirais.

- Bien, très bien...

À nouveau, ses doigts sur ma joue. Il se penche un peu plus, effleurant la cascade d'argent de mes cheveux. Sa présence m'est insupportable ; j'ai le souffle court. Agneau effrayé devant les crocs du loup. D'un geste, il dénoue sa cravate de soie et la jette par terre négligemment. Ses mains manucurées s'attardent contre ma gorge ; il se délecte de la peau tremblante.

- Si tu savais... combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment...

Effleurement de ses lèvres ; je me recule. Haineux, dégoûté, effrayé... je ne sais plus...

- Quel moment ?

J'ai peur. Un sourire calculateur me répond :

- Le moment où tu m'appartiendras...

À ses mots, je me redresse et le repousse durement.

- Jamais je ne serais à vous.

Mais il s'avance, impassible, jusqu'à me bloquer contre un des piliers du lit. Sa main descend de mon torse à ma hanche, caressant lascivement ma cuisse. Il plonge ses pupilles dans les miennes. Choc d'argent et d'améthyste.

- Oh, mais... il le faudra bien, pourtant. Tu m'appartiens, corps et âme...

Je ferme les yeux et déglutis, la gorge sèche. J'ai la tête qui tourne ; les vertiges ont repris. Par pitié, laissez-moi... Il recule un peu, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux :

- Quoique... ce soir, c'est plutôt ton corps qui m'intéresse...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Brûlure... ses lèvres m'embrasent... Souffrance... Un baiser, une morsure... Une griffure, une caresse... Je soupire et je pleure. Douleur et plaisir. Il effleure ma gorge, jouant avec moi comme un chat avec une souris. Ses mains me parcourent sans trêve : n'est-il jamais rassasié ? Avidement, il m'embrasse ; sa langue cherche la mienne, la caresse... Malgré moi, je gémis. Si bon... si atroce. Je le hais... je me hais. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas mourir... ?

Ses doigts dévalent mon torse dénudé pour venir taquiner mon ventre ; ils s'attardent un instant sur la ceinture du kimono. Une seconde plus tard, le ruban de soie s'envole. Avec un sourire vicieux, il écarte les deux pans de tissu et me contemple. Je détourne la tête, un goût amer dans la bouche. Le goût de la défaite.

- Et bien... il me semble que ma présence ne te répugne plus autant...

Je grogne. Sale serpent ! Attends seulement que j'aie mon scalpel à portée de main : on verra bien qui rira... J'essaie de me dégager, mais sa poigne est puissante. À califourchon sur mes cuisses, il me fixe, triomphant. Je le hais tant...

D'un doigt, il effleure mon sexe tendu ; je gémis de délice. L'instant d'après, je maudis ma faiblesse. Pourquoi mon corps désire-t-il ce que mon esprit exècre ?

- On dirait même... que tu en redemandes...

Ses yeux sont deux joyaux, brillants de vice. Je ne réponds pas. Me calmer, vite. Ne pas lui montrer... ne pas réagir... rester impassible... ne pas...

- Mmmh... !

Il enroule une main experte autour de ma hampe ; le désir me brûle les reins comme un charbon ardent. L'étreinte est légère, mais suffisamment ferme pour me faire tourner la tête. D'un pouce, il caresse l'extrémité pourpre. Je me tortille, impuissant... La respiration saccadée, je ferme les yeux... Une bouche affamée s'empare d'un de mes tétons... Nouveau gémissement... La bouche me dévore ; elle aspire la peau, mordille, embrasse... Et cette main... cette main diabolique qui me caresse lentement... Continuez, pitié... Un susurrement, tout bas :

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Jezabel...

Je secoue la tête, les yeux fermés. Le visage de mon père apparaît par flashs derrière mes paupières closes. Je le trahi... Un cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge... Je me déteste. Me pardonnera-t-il ? Et je gémis de plus belle.

- Ce que je veux ? Mais vous le savez bien !

La main accélère un peu... Les vas-et-viens me rendent fou... puis la cadence retombe, avant de s'arrêter tout à fait. J'en gronde de mécontentement. Je pourrais en profiter pour le repousser, pour m'enfuir... Ce désir est abject et je suis trop faible. Pourquoi résister... ?

Avec un sourire victorieux, il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille :

- Non... je veux te l'entendre dire... Je veux... que tu me supplies...

J'ai un ricanement :

- Allez en Enfer... je ne vous supplierai pas.

Une morsure violente ; je pousse un cri de douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang éclaboussent l'oreiller blanc. Puis un baiser doux, apaisant... la main reprend son mouvement langoureux. Gémissements.

- Supplie-moi, ou je pourrais te faire mal.

Et moi, poussant un soupir :

- Faites-moi mal...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La morsure du fouet. Mes cris, mes larmes... ah, que j'aime cette douleur ! Elle me rappelle... Les coups s'arrêtent soudain. Il se plaque contre mon dos sanglant ; ses doigts glissent sur les liens de soie qui me retiennent prisonnier. Attaché à un pilier du lit, comme un esclave, j'attends sa volonté. Que m'importe les souffrances, puisque je les ai souhaitées. Je n'ai pas voulu obéir ; j'ai été puni. Parfait. C'est tout ce que je méritais. À nouveau la caresse sur mon sexe impatient. Je tremble : quand me délivrera-t-il de ce désir immonde ? Ses dents mordillent mon dos ; sa langue recueille le sang. Il me détache lentement et me jette sur le matelas. J'atterris sur le dos, lui au-dessus de moi. Le velours de son costume balaie délicieusement ma peau.

- Alors ? Me supplieras-tu, à présent ?

Sourire insolent. Je le saisis par la nuque et le rapproche davantage.

- Jamais.

La fureur explose dans ses yeux. D'un coup de hanche, je le fais basculer sur le dos. À présent, je le domine. À ses tentatives pour se redresser, j'oppose une résistance calme. Il a joué avec moi ; à mon tour, à présent. J'ai envie de lui... et tant pis si les remords viennent me tarauder. Je déboutonne prestement sa chemise blanche, arrachant plusieurs boutons au passage. Comme il se tortille trop à mon goût, je lui assène une petite gifle, en guise d'avertissement, avant de goûter enfin à sa peau.

- Démon !crache-t-il.

Je relève brièvement la tête :

- Et fier de l'être...

* * *

**Voilàààààà! **Alors... votre avis, chers lecteurs? Sombre, violent, cruel, sanglant, brûlant... qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'aimerais biena voir votre avis! Vous seriez plutôt du genre à découper Cassandra en morceaux, à étriper l'auteure (j'espère pas!) ou à consoler Jezabel? Et Cassian... comment va-t-il prendre tout cela?

**À très bientôt pour la suite de cette fic! **


	4. Scène 4

**Bonjour! **Et oui, pour une fois, je publie pendant la journée. Avouez que c'est plutôt... inhabituel de ma part! Mais bon, je profite du fait que je sèche le cours de sports (me sentais pas très bien... ahêm... comment ça, c'est pas une bonne excuse?! lol) pour mettre en ligne la suite de cette histoire.

Au programme? Lendemain matin, après cette nuit de... mmmmh... débauche douloureuse (on va dire ça comme ça, pour rester soft! lol); une réunion au sommet avec le Card-Master. Le petit Jezabel va malheureusement souffrir (comme si je ne le maltraitais pas assez... j'espère qu'il me pardonnera! )... et Cassandra se montrera plus odieux que jamais! Mais je vous laisse découvrir cette suite par vous-même... **bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Rochel: bonjour, vous! (s'incline bien bas) Et merci d'avoir été lire ma ptite histoire! J'espérais bien que cela vous plairai... Je rougis de vos compliments et tremble de vos menaces: vous croyez vraiment que Jezabel cherchera à se venger de ce que je lui fais subir? (frissonne en pensant au scalpel) En tout cas, j'espère pas... j'ai pas envie de me retrouver changée en chair à pâté, moi! Glups... lol. Encore merci pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce splendide manga; vous avez tout à fait raison: que serais-je sans vous...? (rire forcé) En espérant que la suite vous plaira, je vous adresse mes salutations les plus humbles et les plus distinguées... (ouais, bisouxxx baveux, quoi! )

Morgan: salut, toi! Merci pour ta review: elle m'a fait chaud au coeur! (j'ai un coeur, moa?! Première nouvelle... lol) Et oui, ce yaoi était, par bien des côtés, éprouvant. Enfin, pour moi, pas trop, mais pour Jezabel... je comprends le plaisir et l'ennivrement qu'il peut ressentir face à la souffrance, mais... c'est une chose que, personnelement, je n'aimerais pas expérimenter. (quoique, avec Cassandra... mdr) Tu sais, même si tu es une fille, il se peut que tu aies une chance avec lui: je ne pense pas qu'il n'aime que les hommes. Un épicurien tel que lui, à l'affût de tout les plaisirs, ne doit pas réduir son tableau de chasse... enfin, c'est mon avis. Au fait, tu es revenue de ton voyage? Où étais-tu partie? (je sais, je sais... chuis trop curieuse, mais c'est un de mes très nombreux défauts... XX) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira; j'attends ton avis avec impatience! À très bientôt...

GabyLC: hello, et merchiiiii pour ton ptit mot! Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas Cassandra... hum... tu as raison: c'est un personnage très difficile à apprécier. D'ailleurs, je crois que ce n'est pas exactement le mot qui convient pour définir ce que je ressends pour lui. "Envoûter" conviendrait mieux, je pense. C'est cela: il m'envoûte. À la fois méprisant et cruel, riche et redoutablement beau, il allie la puissance au sadisme, le plaisir à la douleur. Un charme à la manière du serpent, en somme. Tu as raison de soutenir le ptit Jezabel: il en aura bien besoin... (niark, niark!) Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et bisouxxx! J'espère que la suite te plaira...

Aalynn: b'jour et merci!!! Alors comme ça... toi, tu serais plutôt du genre à "découper Cassandra en fine tranche et à le laisser pourrir dans une cave humide, puante et rempli de rats" (je ne fais que te citer... ). C'est cruel, comme traitement! Pas seulement pour Cassandra (je peux comprendre que tu veuilles lui faire subir un tel châtiment), mais... pense aux malheureux rats! Pour peu qu'ils bouffent la chair putréfiée, ils risquent de mourir d'empoisonnement: méchant comme il est, Cassandra ne doit pas être comestible! (lol Militons tous pour la protection des rats! mdr) En tout cas, j'espère bien que tu ne me feras pas subir le même sort... parce que si je meurs, la fic meurt avec moi. (Hé! Mais ça peut être un bon motif de chantage, ça! lol) Bon, j'arrête avec mes bêtises... la voici, la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras! Bisouxxx baveux... (beurk! lol)

**Merci** également à tout mes autres lecteurs-qui-ne-reviewent-pas! J'espère que vous continuez d'aimer mon travail!

* * *

**Scène IV :**

_Les réunions... je les détestais. Pour moi, c'était une hantise, presque un cauchemar. Être face à lui, lui raconter... tout, dans les moindres détails. Je retenais les larmes ; je combattais la peine. Je voulais être fort pour lui._

_En vain._

Le petit matin m'a trouvé endormi, l'esprit comateux. Enroulé dans l'édredon, je m'étire longuement. Les muscles du dos m'élancent ; du sang tache les draps froids. Je me masse les tempes, mais la migraine persiste. Que s'est-il passé ? Il me faut un long moment pour remettre mes souvenirs en place. La nuit... morphine... opium... coma, et après... Cassandra. Je grince des dents. Ainsi, il... D'un doigt, je touche la marque sanglante sur mon épaule. Morsure. Je lui appartiens ; ce sont les ordres. Je refoule les larmes : à quoi bon ? J'ai sciemment accepté de lui donner mon corps ; j'y ai même pris plaisir. Il m'a possédé... je frissonne en me rappelant la jouissance que c'était... à la fois savoureux et répugnant. Comme une drogue... cet homme est un monstre.

Salle de bain. L'eau me fera du bien. Je me fixe dans la glace : traits tirés, cernes violettes, teint pâle... le résultat d'une nuit de débauche abjecte. À grand renfort d'eau glacée, je parviens à retrouver visage humain. Il faut que je me dépêche, ou je serais en retard. Pourtant, en ouvrant la penderie, je m'arrête. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Affronter son regard, sa présence ? Il m'a ordonné d'obéir à Cassandra ; c'est ce que j'ai fait. Dois-je vraiment aller en rendre compte ?

Soupir. J'enfile un kimono. Je ne serais pas présentable. Tant pis.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Couloirs. On dirait qu'il n'y a que ça, ici. Des successions de couloirs, de pièces sombres, d'appartements privés, de salles d'expérimentation. Delilah... notre mère à tous. Sans doute la plus grande création de mon père... Je m'interroge : devrais-je une nuit encore assouvir les fantasmes pervers de Cassandra ? La folie n'est pas loin... si je continue ainsi, je ne donne pas cher de ma vie. Mais peut-être que ça me convient, après tout.

Cassian, où es-tu ? Depuis hier, je ne t'ai pas aperçu. En pensant à toi, mon cœur se serre. Je t'avais promis de ne pas céder, de résister et d'être fort... si je te déçois... Je pousse la porte de l'antichambre. Tu es là. Assis sur un tabouret bas, juste devant l'entrée de _son_ bureau. Que fais-tu là ?

En me voyant entrer, tu lèves les yeux, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Tu as l'air soulagé : je t'ai donc fais si peur, hier soir... ? Je m'apprête à te dire quelque chose, mais tu hoches la tête, effrayé. Du doigt, tu désignes la porte sur bureau. J'ai compris. Il ne veut pas... pourquoi ? Le cœur serré, je m'assieds à tes côtés. J'aimerais tant te parler, te dire que... à quoi bon, puisque je ne peux pas... ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvre soudain ; un rai de lumière pénètre l'antichambre sombre. Une silhouette muette me fait signe d'entrer. Je me relève et la suis. Tu m'adresses un dernier sourire, et la porte se referme sur toi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Approche, Jezabel.

Je m'avance dans la lumière. Il est là, assis dans un fauteuil. Jambes croisées, pipe à la main, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres... je baisse la tête. Par une fenêtre ouverte, le chant des oiseaux... le printemps, déjà ? Non, l'hiver n'est pas encore fini. Il a emprisonné Londres dans une gangue de glace. Comme la douleur a figé mon cœur. Au loin, dans la rue toute proche, les bruits de la ville : fiacres, badauds... Dire que nous gangrénons la cité en nous cachant dans son sein...

Il ne dit rien. Pourquoi ? Malgré moi, je relève les yeux. Le visage impassible, il me scrute. Et dans l'ombre, derrière lui, une main posée sur le dossier du fauteuil... Cassandra. En le voyant, j'ai un sursaut involontaire. Panique. Son regard brûlant glisse sur moi alors qu'il passe une langue provocante sur ses lèvres. Je frissonne.

- Tu aurais pu soigner ta tenue.

Sursaut. Encore une critique. Depuis le temps, je devrais m'y être habitué. Mais non : toujours ce même pincement au cœur. Cassandra étouffe un petit rire :

- Ne lui en voulez pas, CardMaster. Après cette nuit... je suppose qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps.

Je lui adresse un regard haineux. Serpent ! Proférer de telles horreurs, devant _lui _! Tu me le paieras... Le scalpel roule dans ma poche, un poids rassurant. Mon père ne me quitte pas des yeux. Son sourire...

- Et bien, parle.

Un ordre. Je baisse à nouveau les yeux. Parler, mais de quoi... ? J'ai obéi, il le sait bien : Cassandra l'a sans doute régalé de détails abjects. Je ne dis rien.

- As-tu suivi mes ordres... ?

Lentement, j'acquiesce, sans dire un seul mot. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Les joues brûlantes, je fixe le plancher de marbre ; si seulement il pouvait m'engloutir... Des pas claquent sur la pierre. Un instant plus tard, Cassandra enroule un bras autour de mes épaules. J'essaie de lui échapper ; il éclate de rire en me maintenant fermement. Mon père savoure la scène ; je dois obéir. Docile, j'arrête. Les cheveux du serpent me chatouillent la joue ; son souffle tiède me fait frissonner.

- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, CardMaster, chuchote-t-il en me caressant la joue. Vos ordres ont été suivis à la lettre... et même au-delà.

Sourire de mon père : il approuve... ? Je le hais... je les hais tant ! Presque autant que je les aime... Cassandra me mordille le lobe de l'oreille ; ses doigts courent le long de ma gorge, s'arrêtant à la lisière de soie du kimono. Son seul contact me brûle... vertiges... honte, dégoût... Des spasmes écœurés me secouent alors qu'il embrasse lentement ma nuque. Mon père observe tout cela d'un œil condescendant.

- Je crois même que, poursuit le serpent en savourant ma peau, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre... avant la... cérémonie...

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux, frissons... La cérémonie... celle qui scellera mon destin... celle qui m'ouvrira les portes des hautes sphères hiérarchiques... Une résurrection, dit-on... Pour moi, ce sera une autre mort. Encore un « souhait » de mon père... que ne ferais-je pour lui complaire ?

Une bouffée de fumée, l'odeur de la pipe :

- En effet, Cassandra. Je crois que ta présence ne peut que lui être salutaire. D'autant plus que tu sauras bientôt tout de lui...

La bile me monte aux lèvres... Lâchez-moi... lâchez-moi ou je... J'adresse un regard suppliant à mon père : pourquoi me faire subir cela... ? D'un geste, Cassandra me fait tourner la tête ; ses yeux gris me transpercent... comme cette nuit... Sous ses doigts qui m'effleurent le dos, sous ses lèvres qui embrassent les miennes, je suis impuissant... Comme hier soir... le désir me consume à nouveau... et il est là, tout près... lui que j'aime plus que tout... lui que je vénère et que je maudis...

Ce qu'il ne m'a jamais accordé... pourquoi est-ce dans les bras d'un autre que je dois l'éprouver... ?

* * *

**Et voilàààà! **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Alors, pas trop frustrés? Ou déçus? Ou en colère? Envie de flinguer l'auteure ou de la découper en tranches? (lol, j'espère pas!!!!) Quelque soit votre opinion, laissez-moi une ptite review!

**La suite viendra bientôt...**


	5. Scène 5

**Bonjour!** et oui, contrairement à mon habitude, je poste ce chapitre de jour... Bizarre... Je profitais d'avoir (enfin) fini tout mon boulot (ou presque, encore une dissert' à préparer... snurf...) pour mettre la suite de cette fic... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Alors... pour cette suite... un nouveau personnage de la saga God Child fait son apparition... mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous révéler qui... vous le découvrirez très vite, de toute façon! (et arrêtez de bouder... lol) Je dois malheureusement préciser, suite aux nombreuses demandes que l'on m'a faite, que Cain et Riff n'apparaitront pas dans cette fic. Ayant basé l'intrigue essentiellement sur Jezabel et l'organisation Delilah, vous comprendrez qu'il m'est difficile de les faire apparaître. D'autant plus que je ne voyais pas trop comment les inclure... mais... la prochaine histoire, peut-être!

**En attendant, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!** Un petit mot pour mon apprentie (qui se reconnaîtra): j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre, très chère... j'attends ton avis avec impatience!

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Morgane: salut, toi! Tu as bien e la chance d'être partie au soleil de Nice... je t'envie, tu sais! Chez moi, il fait moche, pour changer... pluie, neige, grêle, pluie, neige, grêle, pluie... On dirait un cycle sans fin! JE VEUX DU SOLEIL!!! lol Et dire qu'on est déjà au printemps... enfin bref, je vais arrêter de m'appotoyer sur la météo, c'est vraiment inutile... Je suis contente que la suite de l'histoire t'ait plu... je sais à quel pointil est frustrant pour les lecteurs de lire des chapitres bourrés de suspens. Etant lectrice moi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher de grincer des dents quand un auteur nous faire languir. C'est un procédé cruel, mais... moi, j'aime bien! (grand sourire psychopathe)

Toi aussi, tu éprouves pour Cassandra un mélange haine-amour? Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en pensant à lui. C'est vrai que Kaori Yuki est vâchement forte: arriver à nous faire haïr ou aimer de simples dessins (quoique... "simples" n'est pas vraiment un mot que l'on peut appliquer à ses oeuvres...), c'est drôlement impressionnant! Et tu as eu pitié pour le pauvre piti Jezabel... ooooh... comme quoi, il faut croire que j'ai atteint mon but! Tu sais, quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, je me suis vraiment mis à fond dans le personnage: j'ai lu et relu chaque passage où il figurait, et puis... musique triste, tasse de thé, kimono (et voui, j'en ai un... lol)... Rien que moi et mon PC pendant toute une soirée! Pas évident, mais... si tu aimes, alors je me dis que ce n'est pas si raté que ça!

Je serais super heureuse de lire tes histoires! Pourquoi parles-tu de déchets?! Je suis sûre que tu écris très bien... et puis, je pars du principe qu'il ne faut jamais écouter un auteur parler de son travail: il ne peut pas être objectif... Alors, j'irais me faire ma petite idée! Tu es obsédée par Owl? Moi, je l'aime bien, mais je n'arrive pas tellement à le cerner... c'est drôle, mais il me fait penser à un personnage d'un de mes histoires... un vampire albinos, à la fois frêle et puissant, redoutable et craintif... ou bien... tu connais la série _L'Assassin royal_, de Robin Hobb? Le personnage du fou est très proche d'Owl, tant dans le physique que dans la façon de parler... Quoiq'il en soit, je serais heureuse de lire ton histoire! J'espère que la suite de la mienne te plaira... Bonne lecture et bisouxxx tout baveux! (oulààààà... j'ai écrit une sacré tartine, moa... lol)

Yuuyake: nooooooooon! Arrête le harcèlement, par pitié! (plonge sous son bureau et s'y cache en tremblant) Non, je rigole... chuis contente que tu sois venue lire cette histoire... dommage que tu ne comprennes pas tout. Mais je te conseille vivement de lire la série entière de _God Child_, si tu peux te la procurer. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Jezabel... il me fait penser à un moineau, ou une mésange... frêle et sans défense, mais qui peut parfois faire montre de cruauté lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre quelque choses d'important... J'espère que la suite te plaira! À bientôt...

Aalynn: b'jour toa! Comment vas-tu? Merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiètes pas: je te pardonne ton "pétage de plomb". Etant moi-même très souvent victime e ce genre de... problème, je peux comprendre. Tu es toute pardonnée! (grand sourire) Je suis vraiment désolée, mais... je ne compte pas faire apparaître Riff et Cain dans cette fic, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. Mais... si tu veux, propose-moi une idée de départ à partir de laquelle je pourais écrire sur eux. Un one-shit ou une histoire court, de préférence. Ca te plairait? Allez, je te laisse... bonne lecture et bizouxxx!

Demented Skylark: salut! Merchiiii pour ton ptit mot; chuis contente que tu aies aimé! Et oui... je sais bien que les chapitres sont très... comment dire... courts, mais... j'aime bien faire languir mes lecteurs! Je suis une auteure sadique adepte de suspense... niark niark! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira... à bientôt!

Remerciement également à preKunange, pour son mail... J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour sa fic, _Juste une petite mélodie_. Fan de Cassandra, accourrez! C'est du grand art...

* * *

**Scène V :**

_Ma mère me racontait souvent que les enfants étaient des anges descendus du Ciel pour rendre le sourire aux Hommes. A-t-on alors le droit de les utiliser à des fins malveillantes ? Il n'est rien de plus innocent qu'un enfant qui vit dans ses rêves, heureux... et rien de plus terrible qu'un adulte qui les lui arrache._

- Pardonnez-moi, CardMaster...

Un froissement de tissu... une odeur de chrysanthème... les fleurs de la mort... et un éclat de rire enfantin. Ida s'approche sans bruit, s'incline devant mon père. En la voyant, Cassandra me délivre ; visiblement, le spectacle a plus au maître. J'en suis malade. Un déluge de cheveux roux, bouclés, et de grands yeux bleus... Mon père sourit :

- Approche, Michaela.

Il ne m'adresse plus un regard. Si je n'en avais pas l'habitude, j'aurais pleuré. Mais les larmes refusent de couler : ça ne sert à rien... Malgré tout, je suis heureux que la princesse me serve de prétexte pour échapper au serpent qui me couve d'un œil ardent. La fillette se précipite sur mon père et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il lui rend son baiser et l'installe sur ses genoux. Mon cœur se serre : vision idyllique qui est bien lointaine...

La princesse tord sa bouche en un sourire adorable d'insolence :

- Alexis... tu m'avais promis de ne plus me laisser seule, enfermée dans ma chambre !

Je lève les yeux au ciel... mon dieu... ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais de se plaindre ? Elle a son attention, son affection à défaut d'amour... que demander de plus ? Mais lui se contente de sourire de plus belle :

- Excuse-moi, Michaela...

Baise-main.

- Excuse-moi. Je voulais t'envoyer Jezabel, mais...

Regard d'ironie cruelle :

- Il a été très occupé, la nuit dernière...

Sous les mots, je détourne les yeux. Cassandra étouffe un petit rire ; la princesse me fixe avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- Oh, je vois.

Non, ma chère... tu es à des lieux d'imaginer ce que j'ai enduré... Retourne donc dans ton monde de rêves, à attendre un prince charmant qui jamais ne t'aimera...

- Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais sortir à nouveau... quand est-ce que je pourrais ?

Mon père sourit à nouveau en lui caressant la joue. Et voilà un parfait exemple de l'enfant choyée...

- Et bien... j'y ai longuement pensé et... d'après le Dr. Zenopia, tu te porte à merveille. Je ne vois donc aucune objection à ce que ma princesse sorte à nouveau... dès demain soir.

Avec un cri de joie, elle se jette à son cou. Je fais mine de sortir de la pièce, mais Cassandra me retient, m'attirant contre lui. Un seul regard à mon père suffit à m'en dissuader. Sur ses genoux, Michaela ne contient plus sa joie :

- Tu me laisseras le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ! Je pourrais le revoir, Alexis ?

Nouveau sourire :

- Mais bien sûr, Michaela. Tu le reverras... et il t'aimera, puisque tu es la seule personne digne de lui.

La fillette est ravie. Moi, je détourne la tête, prisonnier de Cassandra. Avides, ses lèvres parcourent la courbe de ma nuque. De toute façon, je sais de qui ils parlent... Mon père m'adresse un autre regard glacé :

- Oh oui, tu le verras, Michaela. Mais tu ne seras pas seule. Jezabel t'accompagnera, cette fois-ci. Lui aussi meurt d'envie de revoir son frère...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Doctor... Doctor... il faut vous dépêchez, ou nous allons être en retard.

Je soupire, repose le bocal à l'abri sur son étagère et ferme la porte du secrétaire. Cassian accourt ; il me jette mon manteau. Dans la poche, toujours la forme rassurante du scalpel. Que j'aime ces objets... Dans l'entrée, Michaela trépigne :

- Dépêche-toi, Jezabel... tu es vraiment impossible !

Je retiens une réplique cinglante : c'est elle qui est impossible ! Mais avec elle, l'ironie ne sert à rien : elle arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Veiller sur elle, mais quel travail ! En maugréant, je monte à sa suite dans le fiacre ; Cassian s'installe sans broncher à la place du chauffeur et donne un petit coup de fouet aux deux chevaux noirs. La voiture s'ébranle.

Accoudé à la vitre, je laisse mes pensées dériver, sans prêter attention aux bavardages sans fin de Michaela. Cette après-midi encore, je me suis soumis devant Cassandra ; le plaisir était presque aussi écrasant que le dégoût... Je hais cet homme. Il consume mon corps en empoisonnant mon esprit... Je deviens fou... Lorsqu'il me possède, c'est mon père que je vois. C'est lui qui m'embrasse, qui me caresse... lui qui me fouette... Je me dégoûte. Et bientôt, je lui livrerais mon âme... la Cérémonie de la Résurrection... devenir un Arcane majeur, servir Delilah... ai-je jamais seulement voulu tout cela ? Je plonge mes yeux dans l'immensité de la nuit : la campagne endormie défile derrière la vitre. Nous avons quitté Londres et ses ruelles enfumées... pour allez où ? Là où mon père sait que nous le trouverons... lui mon frère... son vrai fils.

Le fiacre s'arrête. Cassian saute à terre et nous ouvre la porte. Impatiente, Michaela bondit au dehors, sans se soucier de respecter mes recommandations. De toute façon, elle s'en moque. Cette nuit, elle est la princesse qui va voir pour la première fois son prince charmant... Fais de beaux rêves, petite fille, parce que tu te berces d'illusions. Père n'a de pitié pour personne et chacun sert son plan. Toi compris. Chantonnant un air, elle sautille jusqu'à la grille de fer du cimetière. Le petit portail s'ouvre avec un grincement lugubre. Un vent, froid et sec, souffle à travers les branches des cyprès ; la lune éclaire les tombes d'une lueur glaciale. Toujours cette même odeur de chrysanthème...

- Du calme, mes chéries... Chuuuut... soyez sages...

Un chuchotement ; elle entrouvre sa petite boîte en osier, puis rajuste les bandages sur ses mains et fait voler ses boucles rousses. À la voir, on dirait presque une fillette normale... comme il en existe des milliers d'autres... Pourtant, l'éclat dans ses yeux dément cette image de pureté. Un instant, j'ai peur pour elle : elle ne se rend pas compte du rôle qu'il lui est assigné. Pour elle, le monde est une vaste illusion et elle y croit dur comme fer. Peur pour elle... juste pendant un instant.

- Michaela... ne t'éloigne pas trop...

J'essaie de la rattraper, mais la demoiselle me tire la langue et disparaît entre les rangées de pierres tombales...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Et merde !

- Doctor !

Tu me rejoins en courant.

- Fiacre et chevaux laissés seuls... pas très professionnel.

Tu as un sourire féroce :

- Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver si je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur vous... ?

Je te rends ton sourire ; dans mon dos, les blessures m'élancent. Souvenirs de mes heures passées sous le fouet de Cassandra...

- Oui, qui sait... ?

D'un geste machinal, je me masse l'épaule en grimaçant. Tu surprends mon geste :

- Doctor...

Soupir ; je remonte d'un doigt mes lunettes et m'arrête :

- Quoi ?

Tu as l'air gêné : que redoutes-tu donc ? C'est une simple question...une simple question...

- Ben...

Un bégaiement ? Charmant... la rougeur sur tes joues rehausse ton côté enfantin. Si je ne te savais pas plus vieux que moi, je te trouverais...

- Adorable Cassian. Tu es adorable.

Tiens, cette réplique ressemble à celle de mon père... déteindrait-il sur moi ? Avec un regard furieux, tu me dépasses. Je t'emboîte le pas.

- Te moque pas de moi, gamin.

Je souris. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'appeler comme ça ; le seul à qui je permets... Soudain, tu fais volte-face :

- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour empêcher ça ?

Je te fixe, ébahi. Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire... ? Tu sembles en colère...

- Co... comment ça, pour empêcher... ?

- Oh ! Mais tu sais bien de quoi je parle !

Tu cries... ridicule ! J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse à qui on fait la morale ! Je suis ton supérieur : je commande, tu obéis. C'est comme ça que tout devrait se passer. Et pourtant... j'ai besoin de toi. Que tu m'accordes de l'attention, que tu... je ne sais pas trop quoi, au juste. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Alors ne crie pas... ne crie pas...

- S'il te plait...

Un regard de colère : tu m'en veux donc vraiment ? S'il te plait...

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu de vivre ainsi ?

Je m'arrête prêt d'une tombe en friche et m'accroupis, une main posée sur le marbre de la croix. Tête qui tourne... des images valsent devant mes yeux... Cassandra... le fouet... nausées... le plaisir... mon père... le désir... Michaela... toi... et les blessures dans mon dos qui me brûlent...

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas...

Ta main sur mon épaule... tu caresses doucement ma joue... j'aime sentir ta présence derrière moi. Tu as le don de faire couler mes larmes...

* * *

**Et voilààààà!** Fin de ce chapitre... (toute fière) Qu'en avez-vous pensé...? Bien, mauvais, à jeter? Marre de mes fin plein de suspens à 2 balles..? Quel que soit votre avis... laisse-moi un ptit mot! La suite arrivera très bientôt...

**Bisouxxxx...**


	6. Scène 6

**Bonsoir à tous et toutes! **Après tout ce temps, j'espère que vous allez bien! Je voulais m'excuser pour ma looooongue absence... (je ne poste pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, hélas... ) Mais j'ai été très prise ces temps-ci (école, exam, spectacles en tout genre...) que ça devenait difficile d'écrire, et encore plus de publier. Mais je vais essayer de faire un effort, je vous le promets! (alors rangez tout de suite ces objets menaçants... lol)

Cette suite... c'est le dernier chapitre. Suivra un épilogue qui marquera le (tragique) dénouement de cette histoire. Franchement, comme à chaque fois, ça me fait tout drôle d'arriver à la fin: chuis toute triste! Mais bon, faut bien passer à autre chose, aussi... (et puis, je dois laisser ce pauvre pitit Jezabel en paix: il l'a bien mérité... ) Je ne peux donc que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce 6ème chapitre. Au programme? Encore beaucoup de larmes!

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!**

**Réponses aux reviews: **

GabyLC: salut, toi! et merci pour ta review!!! Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas Michaela? Roooh... moi, elle me fait rire; j'adore son côté petite-fifille-à-son-papa-pourrie-gâtée. PAr bien des côtés, elle me fait penser à ma ptite soeur (oups! j'espère qu'elle lira jamais ça! lol). Mais si j'étais Jezabel, y'a longtemps que je lui aurais aligné une bonne gifle, non mais! Quant à Alexis... je ne peux pas nier qu'il est fascinant, mais... j'ai été un peu déçue en lisant la fin du 8ème tome (attention, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, SPOILER!!!), lorsqu'on découvre qu'il n'est pas vraiment responsable de ses actes, puisque sa défunte soeur l'y a poussé... Lui, se faire manipuler... ça ne me semblait pas possible! Cependant, je ne pense pas l'admirer autant que toi. Je vous plutôt ma fascination à Cassandra, qui représente bien mon côté sadique (niark!) ou Owl... Mais je suis contente que tu apprécies le Alexis que j'ai mis en scène dans cette fic! Pour les excès de "...": je sais que j'en mets trop, mais... (tiens, encore une fois! lol) en fait, j'adore en caser... (encore!) même si parfois, ça peut sembler trop! Disons que... (encore!!! rooooh!) c'est un peu comme une marque de fabrique! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu me laisseras ton avis! Encore merci et à bientôt!

preskunange: je suis désolééééééééééééééééééée! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, et que c'est impardonnable, mais pitié, pitié pitié! Range-moi tout de suite ces instruments de torture (avoue: tu les as piqué à Casandra, hein? lol) et ne me fais pas de mal! Bon... est-ce que mes humbles excuses te conviennent? (regard de l'auteur-qui-prend-un-regard-de-chien-battu) Jvoulais te remercier pour tes explications très enrichissante sur le lobe frontal et la lobotomie... c'est pas tout les jours que j'ai l'honneur de discuter avec une étudiant en médecie! Au passage, le début du **premier chapitre** était volontairement confus, même si je sais que, si on n'a pas lu la série ou que l'on ne fait pas attention, certaines choses sont difficiles à saisir. Le blem, c'est que je n'aime pas dire les choses clairements: je préfère laisser plâner une ombre de doute... qui se transforme parfois en véritable nuit ou personne ne comprend plus rien! Merci pour ta review du **chapitre 2**: j'vais prendre en considération tes critiques et essayer de m'améliorer! Et non, tu n'es pas la seule à être persuadée que Jezabel a un blem avec la morphine... (au passage, la morphine, qu'est-ce que ça shoot! Après une opération, j'en ai eu une ptite dose, mais alors... xx) Contente que tu aies aimé **le chapitre 3**, bien que la fin t'ai surprise, visiblement! Et oui, je sais bien que Jezabel retournant la situation a son avantage est très inhabituel, mais... j'ai tendance à penser que si l'on pousse une personne suffisemment loin dans ses retranchements, elle peut tout d'un coup perdre ses limites et faire des choses qui lui serait en temps normal totalement étranger. D'où l'expression "sortir de ses gonds"... enfin c'est ce que je pense. En plus, je ne voulais pas garder le pauvre petit entièrement passif: j'le fais déjà suffisement souffrir (j'ai un peu honte...). Mais bon, c'est ma vision personnelle des persos. (au passage: change de chanson; Gainsbourg, ça a pas l'air très bon pour ton état... mdr) **Pour le chapitre 4**: contente aussi que tu l'aies aimé malgré sa longueur très... courte! Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit de répondre aux reviews dans un post de chapitre, mais... comme la plupart le font et que je n'ai encore jamais eu de blem... Bof, si on me supprime l'histoire, je changerais de technique, mais merci du tuyau! Et... lorsque je compare Cassandra à un serpent, c'est plus une image symbolique, une métaphore. Je me réfère au mythe biblique cent fois connu où le serpent incarne la tentation. Disons que... je le compare plus à une idée, un état d'esprit qu'à l'animal. D'où les "cheveux du serpent" qui t'as fait si drôle! Ne t'inquiète pas: les reptiles ont des écailles, je le sais! lol (ah bon... ils ont pas des poils?! heu... je viens de me griller, là... ) **Pour le chapitre 5**... merci, merci! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Cassian, au passage; sans doute pour cette impression... à la fois d'innocence et de maturité qu'il dégage. De tout les membres de Delilah, je crois que c'est celui qui est le plus "gentil", le plus... doux. Exepté peut-être Jezabel envers les animaux et Owl... quoique "doux" ne soit pas un mot qui aille à la Chouette. Et ne t'inquiète pas: ton commentaire était très constructif et je t'en remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu m'en laisseras un autre! Bisouxxx

Aalynn: merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir! Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, recevoir les mêmes compliments ou critiques ne me dérange absolument pas: je trouve qu'il est important pour un auteur de connaître l'avis de ses lecteurs et d'être à leur écoute pour savoir ce qui est bien, ce qu'il faut changer... et puis, chaque personne a une façon différente de vivre l'histoire: les commentaires seront donc écrit différemment, en fonction du degré d'émotion ou de dégoût ressentit par les lecteurs! Moi, ça me plait bien de connaître vos réactions! ça me permet de progresser; au lieu d'écrire seulement pour moi, toute seule dans mon coin, je le fais aussi pour vous! Pour ce qui est de la fic... je vais essayer, parce que j'en justement une en cogitation, sur Riff et Cain, mais... ça ne sera pas avant un petit moment! Alors patience! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Donne-moi ton avis, surtout... à bientôt!

Morgane: je sens que je te dois de plates excuses... j'epère que tu n'as pas attendue la suite avec trop d'impatience, sans quoi tu as du rester sur ta fin et être totalemnet frustrée... Haêm... je suis désolée! (ptite voix toute chou) tu m'en veux pas trop, hein, dis? J'espère, en tout cas... Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire, en tout cas. Mais... va pas mettre une claque à Alexis, il risque de pas aimer! Déjà que j'ai du BEAUCOUP insister pour qu'il accepte de faire tout ce que j'ai écrit dans cette satanée fic (il voulait être payé, le mufle! lol), faudrait pas le vexer... Et puis, Cassandra n'est pas méchant... bon, ok, il prend Jezabel la nuit ET l'après-midi aussi, mais... il n'est pas méchant. C'est juste un salaud. Et pour Cassian... heu... en fait, je ne vais rien dire. Tu veras bien ce qui se passe avec lui dans ce chapitre! Bref, j'espère que je suis pardonnée pour mon retard et que la suite va te plaire! Laisse-moi ton avis et bigs bisouxxxx...

Merci à tous mes autres lecteurs qui n'ont pas reviewé! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

* * *

**Scène VI :**

_Les remords... ils m'ont longtemps rongé. Chaque nuit, dans mes rêves et mes soupirs... ils étaient là, tapis comme des ombres. Ils me guettaient, prêts à me lacérer. Tomber sous leurs morsures était si facile..._

- Cain... quand tu auras pris ta décision, on se retrouvera sur cette tombe... Si tu changes d'avis...

Un nuage de fumée... et le monde s'évanouit. Ne reste que l'expression d'horreur dans ses yeux mordorés... et puis retour à la maison. Michaela a la mine maussade : visiblement, elle n'a pas apprécié que son cher prince la traite de « réplique de mauvais goût ». La pauvre, j'en aurais presque pitié. Presque. En descendant du fiacre, je songe à ce demi-frère... cet être maudit que je hais plus que tout. Je me demande... est-ce bien lui que je hais ? Il est mon reflet, la part ténébreuse que je vois dans la glace... n'est-ce pas moi que je hais lorsque je le regarde ? Moi et ma faiblesse... Je ne sais pas... je...

- Doctor...

Sourire. À nouveau toi. Nous marchons côte à côte dans le couloir sombre. Michaela a sans doute couru chez mon père afin de tout lui raconter. J'entends d'ici ses sanglots étranglés... pauvre petite.

- Cassian... je ne t'ai pas remercié... pour tout à l'heure.

Sans ton intervention, je serais mort : un coup de pistolet en plein cœur. Avais-je vraiment envie que tu me sauve ? C'est à ton tour de sourire. As-tu deviné mes pensées... ?

- Ne me remerciez pas... je ne faisais que... mon travail.

Mais toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne fais pas « que ton travail » ; tu fais bien plus. Tu es le seul qui me permet de rester en vie, tu sais ? Le seul... pour qui je ne sombre pas dans la folie. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

- Si. Je tiens à te remercier. Sincèrement.

Je fais volte-face, mais tu me rattrapes, le visage grave. Ca n'est pas bon signe. Anxieux, je me mordille la lèvre.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Je détourne les yeux. Non... n'insiste pas.

- Pourquoi acceptez-vous tout ça ?

Cette fois, je retiens mes larmes. J'ai assez pleuré ; ça suffit. Un sourire forcé sur les lèvres et :

- Parce que. C'est comme ça. Je suis faible et j'obéis. Il est tout pour moi. Je... je ne peux pas te donner d'autre raison. J'ai besoin de lui, tu comprends... Sans lui, je ne suis rien.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent : tu ne comprends pas.

- Mais... et Cassandra... pourquoi ?

C'est ton expression blessée qui me fait le plus mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de peine. Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Une... erreur humaine. Pardonne-moi. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui...

- Cassandra ? Oh, lui... c'est... pour le plaisir. Juste pour le plaisir.

Sur ton visage, l'incrédulité... rage... chagrin... Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas tout te dire, je ne peux pas tout t'avouer. Parce que je n'arrive pas à me l'avouer à moi-même. Trop douloureux, trop profondément enfoui. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne me rebellerais-je pas ?

Tu me lâches brusquement et me tournes le dos.

- Je vois. Juste pour le plaisir. Bien. Bonne soirée.

J'entends tes pas s'éloigner, mais je ne fais rien pour te rattraper. Tremblements... je titube jusqu'à ma chambre. Tu me pardonneras, dis ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils...

Le fouet mord ma chair, cruellement. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres ; il suspend son geste et m'enlace. Dos à lui, je tremble. Posées sur le secrétaire ouvert, mes mains s'agitent de spasmes incontrôlables. Sa bouche m'embrasse durement la nuque. Sur l'étagère, le bocal de formol... et dedans...

- Vos conseils ? Oui, j'y ai pensé...

Ses mains descendent le long de mes flancs, me saisissent les hanches. Un sursaut, il me fait sien. Douleur... plaisir... il me caresse langoureusement, de cette façon abjecte et brûlante que je hais plus que tout. Prendre mes distances avec Cassian... c'est ce qu'il m'a conseillé. C'était plutôt un ordre, à bien y penser. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il m'en veut. Je me hais.

Cassandra se dégage de moi et me fait faire demi-tour. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens ; son sourire me fait frémir. Qu'attend-il, encore ? Une caresse sur mon torse :

- Sois gentil, Jezabel... fais-moi plaisir...

Sa main appuie sur ma nuque ; je comprends ce qu'il veut. Sans rechigner, je m'agenouille devant lui. Se débattre ne sert à rien... ma bouche glisse sur son ventre ; sa peau a un goût épicé, redoutable. Il me caresse les cheveux. Le ventre, puis la hanche... le haut de la cuisse... Une petite tape sur ma joue ; j'embrasse doucement l'extrémité de son sexe. Il gémit et ce simple son suffit à m'envoyer des spasmes de désir et de dégoût dans le cœur. Il s'appuie au secrétaire et me laisse faire. Baiser... caresse...

- D'ici une semaine...

Sa voix est rauque ; il ferme les yeux, une main posée sur ma nuque. J'essaie de ne pas trembler.

- D'ici une semaine, reprend-il en soupirant, aura lieu la Cérémonie de la Résurrection... ta cérémonie... Tu naîtras à une nouvelle vie...

J'accélère mes mouvements, le corps en feu, l'esprit malade. Dans un gémissement, il se libère en moi. J'avale le liquide amer ; un filet blanc me coule sur le menton.

Il me redresse brusquement ; face à lui, je le fixe. Il a un sourire satisfait ; la jouissance a rougit ses joues. Un signe, je me blottis contre son torse. La haine me consume. Sur le secrétaire, le bocal et le scalpel... Caresse sur mon front, un murmure :

- Et après cela... je saurais enfin tout de toi... et tu m'appartiendras.

Je ne réponds pas et laisse mes yeux errer dans le vague, tandis qu'il reprend ses baisers et ses caresses. Mon corps est peut-être à lui, mais je ne fais que me soumettre aux ordres de mon père. Et l'esprit... l'esprit est à moi.

Ne m'en veux pas, Cassian... je t'en supplie... Peut-être qu'un jour, tu comprendras ce que je ressens... peut-être verras-tu l'absurdité de mon existence ?

Ne m'en veux pas... Sans toi... je ne suis plus rien.

* * *

**Et voilà! **C'est fini pour ce soir! Il commence à se faire tard et il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me mettre au lit (enfin...). L'épilogue viendra bientôt... j'espère tout du moins. Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions, critiques, commentaires, coups de gueule, larmes... enfin bref, tout ce qui vous passe par l'esprit! 

**À très bientôt, et bonne nuit à tous!!!!**


	7. Epilogue

**Bonjour!**

Après une longue absence, voici enfin la fin des tragiques aventures de Jezabel. Par pitié, ne m'en veuillez pas pour mon - long - silence... *regard larmoyant d'auteure qui se fait toute petite*

Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui m'ont suivie au cours de cette histoire, qui m'ont encouragée, qui m'ont écrit: sans vous, un auteur n'est rien.

Merci. =)

J'espère vous retrouver bientôt...

* * *

**Epilogue**

_La Mort... la délivrance. Une fin en soit pour certain, un commencement pour moi. Et pourtant... j'aurais voulu que tout se passe autrement... j'aurais voulu lui dire..._

Lumières blanches... électriques. Où suis-je ? Des voix... un bruit de métal... blouses blanches... un hôpital ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas bougez à cause de l'anesthésie...

Une cascade de cheveux blonds, presque blancs... Jezabel ?

- Nous avons également dû vous rasez la tête pour les besoins de l'opération...

Quoi ? Mais quelle opération ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? L'air devient plus rare. J'essaie de soulever le bras... rien. Mon corps ne répond plus. Une vraie loque. Explique-moi ! Je reprends tes phrases au vol :

- ... quasiment identiques à ceux de Cassian. Vous êtes le donneur idéal.

Donneur ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est très gentil à vous de contribuer aux progrès de la médecine, Cassandra.

Une seringue... je ne peux pas bouger. Repose ça, Jezabel ! Tu ne peux pas... tu n'as pas le droit ! Si le CardMaster l'apprend... Et là, dans la lumière... je le vois. Il m'observe, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand je pense que vous ne pourrez plus jamais me toucher, je me dis que je vais faire de beaux rêves cette nuit. Dormez bien, Cassandra...

Un voile blanc devant mes yeux... et rideau.

Tes grands yeux me fixent. Tu as un teint de porcelaine, tu sais ? Et tes longs cheveux blonds... des fils d'or. Je comprends pourquoi Cain... t'aime autant... quelle idiote j'ai été !

- Petite idiote... pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Ta petite main s'agrippe à la mienne. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu refuses de me voir partir ? Mais c'est trop tard. Regarde : même mes amies sont mortes. Laisse-moi m'en allez...

- Cette bague... en la portant, je croyais pouvoir devenir Suzette... et être aimée de Cain.

Tu essaies de m'empêcher de parler je dois garder mes forces. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant ? Je ne suis... qu'un simulacre de princesse. Laisse-moi m'en allez...

La bague... dans ta main. Prend-la, s'il te plait...

- Je te la donne... c'est toi qui a gagné notre pari.

Tu refermes sur elle tes petits doigts. Le joyau que j'ai chéri... celui qui devait sceller mon amour... celui qui... Une dernière chose, encore :

- Dis-moi... c'est vrai que... Cain n'a pas pu m'abandonner ?

Je veux savoir... il faut que...

- Bien sûr que oui ! Crois-tu qu'il t'aurait amenée ici s'il t'avait vraiment détestée ?

La chaleur dans ta voix me fait du bien. Pas de mensonges... juste la vérité.

Un sourire : à présent, je peux partir heureuse. Laissez-moi m'envoler et rejoindre mes amies. Mon corps en fumée... et rideau.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu... ? Cassian...

Ton corps dans mes bras est lourd la vie le quitte déjà. Une fois de plus, tu ne m'as pas écouté tu n'as pas su aller contre ta nature. Déjà, la douleur obscurcit tes yeux. Non, non... ne parle pas, tu vas t'épuiser.

- La porte de l'Enfer est ouverte, et les sacrifiés meurent les uns après les autres, guidés par leurs talismans...

J'éponge doucement le sang qui gicle hors de ta blessure. Un coup de feu mortel. Le chiffon s'imbibe lentement. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Je ne suis pas arrivé à tuer mon père... et même si je savais que tu avais raison... je n'ai pas pu trahir mon âme.

J'effleure ta joue : ta peau est froide. Poupée de porcelaine d'où la vie s'échappe... Ne dis rien, s'il te plait.

Bientôt tu fermeras les yeux, et je ne pourrai pas te retenir. Tu mourras... et rideau.

- Je vais te donner mon sang, Riff...

J'appuie doucement la pointe du scalpel contre ma gorge. Quitter ce monde... quitter cette souffrance. Va le sauver... puisqu'il est ta seule raison d'exister. J'ai perdu la mienne, alors...

- Fais-en bon usage...

Le lien entre toi et Cain... était l'objet... de ma jalousie. La lame contre ma peau... la morsure froide... Lorsque je pensais à vous deux... je réalisais combien j'étais seul. Le sang coule. Je ne vois plus que ton visage, Cassian, au-dessus de moi... tu pleures ? Pardonne-moi.

Je voulais un père... mais ce que je cherchais, je l'avais peut-être déjà dans la main... sous une autre apparence. Puisque c'est toi qui m'as sauvé, Cassian.

Je me laisse retomber dans tes bras. On y est si bien... juste de la tendresse... et rideau.

* * *

**Une fin bien triste...** vos impressions?


End file.
